


Dear Sister

by Verchan



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: Things get messy when Kuroko stumbles across three MISAKA sisters with special packages, and even more so when Mikoto herself bumps into them.
Relationships: Misaka Imouto | Misaka Sisters/Misaka Mikoto, Misaka Imouto | Misaka Sisters/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an anonymous commission.

“Waaaah, three Onee-sans for the price of one!!”

Kuroko was excited, to put it lightly.

One would think that with so many “Sisters” walking around Academy City (though it seemed dubious as to whether how many there really even was, or to some people, if they even existed), Kuroko would get ample chance to get close to one and totally not adopt as a sex doll. She lusted after that chance enthusiastically, the same way Misaka herself would look after drawing an ultra rare Gekota from the gachapon. In a sense, it’d be like drawing a jackpot.

And yet, there was not one, but three Sisters standing before her! Just like normal girls, they were hanging out nearby a vending machine enjoying some drinks. It was prime time to introduce herself, and make a good impression on them!

_WHOOSH! _

Teleporting right behind one of the Sisters, the young Level 4 did as she would as if the real Misaka were with her, immediately wrapping her arms around the clone’s deliciously slender body and feeling up her chest. Oh, yes! Her body was an exact match to Misaka’s! Right down to her curves, her measurements… Kuroko was surely to have fun here!

“Uwaaa, it’s so perfect! We’re gonna have SO much fun!” Kuroko squealed in delight, the Sister perturbed just enough that her otherwise neutral face shifted uncomfortably, eyes widening not in shock, but more… something else. A strange emotion welled up within her, unusual for most other Sisters, but for her and her two comrades, they were all too common.

“N-Ngh… Are you referring to my body then? MISAKA asks the unfamiliar girl as MISAKA feels herself going into heat,” the Sister uttered.

“A-Ah, right, right! I guess you wouldn’t really know me!” Kuroko said, before blinking at the latter half of her sentence, a catlike smirk curling on her lips. “Heat, eh? Well, that’s different at least…”

Rubbing her warm cheek against the Sister’s while the other two watched silently, Kuroko spread her arms out while practically attached to the Sister, exploring her delicious body, moving down from her chest to between her legs, shamelessly molesting the clone, her young body already completely drenched. After all, this scene was one that seemed like out of her wildest fantasies! Except…

“... Huh?”

Admittedly Kuroko, for all the inhibitions she lost when catching sight of the three Sisters, was seriously ready to just flat out tease the Sister’s pussy lips right there in public underneath what she expected to be some spats like the real Onee-san would wear, only to find two surprises waiting for her there.

One being that the Sister wasn’t wearing shorts, but rather, panties. Now _ that _was daring! Well, in comparison, at least. If nothing else, all things considered, maybe it’d be a good thing that they probably had less shame than the real Misaka! But then… it became clear very quickly that the Sister had another surprise in store for Kuroko.

“W-Wait a minute…” The Level 4 could only utter as she grabbed on to a certain warm something underneath the Sister’s skirt that gradually grew bigger and bigger. Young she may have been, but naive and slow-witted Kuroko was not.

Though, if she did need extra confirmation, the devious smirks appearing upon the three Sisters’ faces made it clear soon enough, the other two across from Kuroko growing what looked like little tents beneath their skirts too.

Kuroko gulped. She might have gotten a little more than she’d bargained for here.

…

So what was the deal with them? What was the exposition for them?

Well, let’s go all the way back and formally introduce these three Sisters, respectively designated as 18008, 10069, and 10420.

It could happen.

During the initial cloning process that gave birth to the Sisters, an anomaly was deliberately planted into the DNA of the three Sisters. A male chromosome here, some testosterone there, all with the intent of experimentation in mind, hoping to see if bestowing some Sisters with male qualities would improve their battle performance in some manner or another, whether to spice things up against Accelerator or for other use.

Or maybe whoever did it to them was just a massive pervert.

Regardless, in a way, that hypothesis _ would _have yielded some positive results to a degree, if not for its premature end. Indeed, the three Sisters took upon an obvious “male” attribute, as well as increased aggression in day to day life compared to the average Sister. Not that it was really shown much either way considering the Sisters’ repressed nature, but that kind of repression only meant that they were bound to explode sooner or later.

That was the brunt of the explanation. They were created with huge dicks from the get-go, and were intrinsically more aggressive in general compared to the average Sister. A deadly combo for anyone who would be present when they just had to release immediately.

…  
_  
Thwap thwap thwap smack smack!_

The Sisters were aggressive alright. If they’d never had sex before, certainly it wouldn’t seem like that. The way 18008 mercilessly pounded in and out of Kuroko’s tight pussy, her body bent over like a ragdoll as rapid slapping sounds rang through the dark alley that the four of them all hid in.

“N-Nnngh~…”

All of the Sisters had long since discarded their panties, piled up on the ground, but the rest of their clothes stayed on, their juicy fuckrods poking out from underneath their skirts without any restraint now. And with no one about to walk in on them, they could be as aggressive and merciless as they liked. Which was just as well, because they had no mercy to give.

On the other side, MISAKA 10069 had control over Kuroko’s mouth, her thick 8 incher pumping in and out of her mouth, facefucking her with enthusiastic vigor. The twin tailed girl could only look up at 10069 with a fearful look, easily tamed by the Sisters. How could she resist when they all sported Misaka’s effervescent face after all? With her mouth covered up, she could barely make a sound, let alone moan loudly from the hard thrusts that 18008 gave her from behind. Her body was being utterly ravaged and pillaged like no one’s business, and she couldn’t make a single sound about it.

“Hnn… This girl has definitely never tasted a cock before. Her technique is clumsy, like she’s not even trying at all, MISAKA says as MISAKA continues overpowering the girl by force,” 10069 grunted through labored breaths, thrusting in and out rhythmically.

“I-Indeed. Her hole is most certainly tighter as well, like it is resisting. Saten-san was much easier to overpower, MISAKA says as MISAKA fondly recalls ganging up on her,” 18008 moaned from behind, maintaining a tight grip on the sides of Kuroko’s clothes to keep her in place.

As her face was buried in 10069’s balls, it was hard for Kuroko not to bask in the piquant scent of the Sister’s nether-regions. She had the body of a young, beautiful girl, yet down there, smelled like a ragged man, so overwhelming and staggering that the young Esper could hardly even hear what the Sisters were saying. Her eyes threatened to cross as she felt her resistance ebb away second by second.

Certainly, if she _ really _wanted to, Kuroko could easily escape (theoretically) by just teleporting out of the scene, but… could she? The Sisters were so rough with her. Being ganged up on like this was scary for obvious reasons, but when they shared faces with Misaka, how could she possibly say no to them? Maybe she was much more susceptible, receptive to them than she thought.

In essence, Kuroko, for all her fearful gaze and situation, really wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to get out of this pickle.

All the while, 10420 licked her lips in anticipation, unbearably hard, her lust barely able to be contained by her own hand as she jerked herself off right over Kuroko, standing right next to 18008 and leaning in to give her dear sister a kiss on the lips, moaning as she could feel her own balls engorging from the anticipation of getting her own turn. The sight of the identical Sisters sharing a sinful kiss was deliriously arousing to Kuroko, literally a sight that she had seen only in her wettest dreams, Misaka making out with herself.

“N-Nnnm…” The two moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues visibly swirling around each other as they stared almost blankly into each other’s eyes. Their gazes were strangely dispassionate, yet their moans were genuine on the other hand. 

Was it incestuous? Self-cestuous? All-around blasphemous? None, Kuroko just knew that it was sexy, as though taking another step toward resigning herself to her fate as a sock puppet for the three Sisters.

From there, 10420 sank to her knees, resting her hands atop 18008’s, in part to reinforce the grip upon Kuroko’s hips and in another part to maintain her balance as she gazed hungrily into Kuroko’s bare asshole, licking her lips eagerly.

While 18008 continued aggressively pumping and pumping in and out of the girl’s young pussy, 10420 got to work on the teleporter’s ass, spitting on it like she would on a common street whore, wettening it up before sticking her tongue in Kuroko’s hole, rimming her happily. Her tongue dug into Kuroko’s ass, scraping against the Esper’s inner walls as she suckled intently, eliciting a higher-pitched moan from her, more shudders running through her body.

_Slrrp smack smack. _

“M-Mmph! Mmph…!”

_Thwap slap slap slap! _

10069 continued rhythmically thrusting into Kuroko’s mouth, having reached the point where she was able to bury her whole length to the hilt into Kuroko’s throat meanwhile. She and 18008 were so perfectly in sync with each other, one of them pushing forward while the other pulled away at the same time, like a robotic correspondence, leaving Kuroko with no time to recover at all. There was a mutual understanding that they’d both cum at the same time, double-blasting Kuroko with their blazing hot cream, and when they did, the girl would surely fall to their whim.

10420 eagerly continued sucking on Kuroko’s exposed ass, eventually pulling away with a hot breath, her tongue still stuck out, creating a wet saliva trail linking the edge of her tongue to Kuroko’s asshole, letting it stay there for a good moment as she exhaled onto the wet hole, her hot breath unbearably arousing to Kuroko.

After lingering on that moment, 10420 pushed herself back to her feet, standing right next to 18008, looking down at the bent over Esper. Enough time had passed that 10420 knew her sisters’ orgasms would come soon, and she had teased herself enough that they would all surely explode at the same time if she slid on inside Kuroko, right about… _ now _!

_Plop! Smack smack slap! _

After all, she wouldn’t want to miss the big climax.

“A-Aaaah!” 10420 moaned in a surprisingly girlish manner. “What a slutty hole. It appears our subject is beginning to respond well to her punishment, MISAKA says matter-of-factly as MISAKA’s intrusion begins stretching her out,” the Sister went on, double-stuffing Kuroko’s entrance alongside 18008, their conquering fuckpoles tightly packed inside Kuroko, making sickeningly sweet and slimy noises with each push, their fat, dangling cum factories slapping against Kuroko’s body all the while, just as 10069’s lewd testicles slapped against Kuroko’s chin.

Eventually, practically involuntarily, the three of them began picking up their pace at the exact same time, loud smacking sounds ringing through the dark alley, yet with no one close enough to hear them, for better or for worse.

Three obscene, churning cocks making a fuck toy out of Kuroko, completely at their mercy, having long since silently submitted to their will. The speed of their thrusts was frantic, gradually losing the robotic synchronization as though the heated lust had finally gotten to them, lustful moaning leaving the girls’ mouths as they began to lull open, already blank eyes looking even more hazed, drowning in desire.

Though, the only one drowning in anything was more likely Kuroko, on the verge of suffocating from 10069’s mighty cock and its naughty scent overwhelming her, sweatier than before now that she was _ really _getting into the throes of passion.

“C-Close…” 10069 began, partially as a forewarning to Kuroko but also the beginning of a thought toward her other sisters. “Getting close to cumming, MISAKA utters as MISAKA gestures toward her sister-units,” she said in a strained voice, like she genuinely was ready to explode at any moment, unable to show any restraint, despite her rigidly phrased words like they always were.

“Y-Yes… Let us all release at the same time, MISAKA confirms as MISAKA is also drawing closer to her limit,” 10420 nodded, slapping Kuroko’s ass like the slut she was in a show of dominance, eliciting another sharp, yet muffled, moan from the girl, unable to get any input in edgewise.

The twintailed girl was ambivalent to being triple-creamed at once by the Sisters. On one hand, if they were potent enough that they were able to sufficiently breed her like a cow, Kuroko genuinely wasn’t sure what she’d do from there. But… considering they were clones of Misaka, having their seed be injected into her body would be like the next best thing to being bred by the Railgun herself if she had a cock. Which she didn’t. And at this point, Kuroko could imagine herself beginning to really fall in love with the Sisters.

She loved how they mercilessly drove her dignity into pieces, degraded into a lustful daze in which her sapphic desires of courting Misaka had been shifted into being courted by the Sisters, to be converted into their cum-drinking slave. And it seemed that was about to be consummated right about… now.

_GLOP! SHHLORCK! SPLAT! SPLRT SPLURT! _

With loud splashing sounds, the three Sisters finally unloaded their godly, alpha male payloads into Kuroko’s subservient body, their spooge thick as custard but warm as one might expect from such pungent cock milk. By instinct, all three of them inadvertently activated their electric powers at that moment as well, stimulating their own young bodies violently, the hairs on their smooth, soft bodies standing upright and their diamond-hard nipples poking out from underneath their uniforms.

The same could be said for Kuroko, the sheer stimulation having the same effect on her, her supple body unable to take any more as sweet, viscous juices began squirting from her pussy like a waterfall, dripping past the cocks stuffed inside her.

10069 jerked her head back and rolled her eyes back, moaning in a disconcertingly passionately manner compared to her hazed eyes, her obscene shaft continuously churning out more and more cum until Kuroko, forced to drink it all down, could hardly fit anymore in her mouth, her body going limp and unresponsive as the clone’s cum filled her up.

From behind, 10420 and 10069 came together, frotting and rubbing their cocks, even their testicles, together as they came together, streams overlapping in an intimate manner. The combined volume of the three’s cocks deposited enough that her stomach threatened to inflate ever so slightly, stuffed to the brim like a fattened pig, only for such stuffing to flow out of her once the Sisters let go of her finally, letting her fall to the floor unceremoniously like a discarded toy.

Still, they weren’t quite as cruel as that. The Sisters made sure not to damage their own property, after all.

Droplets of cum still dripping from their tips, balls still engorged and lengths still erect as though they still had much more to give, the three of them looked down silently at Kuroko’s unresponsive form, almost fucked silly, the young girl muttering incoherently.

“N-Nngh… S-So… much…” Kuroko finally managed to utter, “S-So strong…”

“Aah, what a pity. It appears we broke her, MISAKA observes as MISAKA compares her to how well the other females we’ve mated with took their punishment,” 18008 tutted slightly in disappointment, casually massaging 10420’s cock as the two of them looked down at Kuroko.

10069 got down on her knees, hunching over slightly, before roughly grabbing Kuroko and raising her up by her twintail, gazing intently into her defeated eyes. “Maybe so, but she can still prove to have her uses if we keep her, MISAKA suggests as MISAKA is still unsatisfied.”

“What’s going on here?!”

Before anything else could be said or done though, a familiar voice rang out from the side that surprised the three Sisters, but the intrusion of a certain other girl.

Gazing to their side, standing in the alley with them, was the original big sister herself, Mikoto Misaka, wearing a shocked, horrified expression on her face at the sight before her. Three Sisters, cocks out and wet, standing over an unresponsive Kuroko. What kind of conclusion was she supposed to gather from that but the worst?

“What… What did you do to Kuroko?!” The Level 5 uttered in shock at the sight of her friend, devastated beyond belief. Was this some sort of virus that afflicted the Sisters? “Answer me!” She demanded after a moment’s silence, as the Sisters didn’t say anything. The illustrious Railgun began channeling electrical energy around herself, as though ready to save Kuroko from her assailants.

Saying nothing, the Sisters only looked at each other for a moment, before their blank faces suddenly curled into cruel smirks.

A new body had arrived to satisfy their second winds.

…

Turned out, the original Misaka was much more susceptible to fat futa cock than they expected. The three even noticed Misaka was much looser than Kuroko if nothing else. Perhaps more experienced than she let on?

Who knew dear big sis wasn’t quite as demure as she would have let people believe? All without letting Kuroko in on it too!

The alley that the five were in was quite the depraved sight now. Misaka herself was sitting atop 10069, her wet cunt being filled up deliciously as the Sister pumped in and out of her nubile body as eagerly as she did with Kuroko. If anything, the Sister had a much easier time thrusting her length inside her “original” than with Kuroko, considering how comparatively loose she was, her balls flinging up occasionally and reaching Mikoto’s slit like a piston that reached its limit as intent slapping sounds continued ringing through the cramped alley.

The entire immediate area reeked of sex, and surely anyone who’d catch the scent would be drawn into the scene like a moth to a flame. After all, who could resist the domineering, masculine musk of the Sisters, or the equally enticing feminine & flowery fragrence of the girls wrapped around their thumb?

_Thwap thwap slap slap! _

As if in a display of superiority, of dominance, the Sister held Misaka in a deliberate chokehold, squeezing in a meticulous, calculated manner, certainly not tight enough that Misaka was bound to suffocate into unconsciousness, but just enough that it gradually eroded at her will to resist. Not that her bursts of electricity could do much to the Sisters with all the power she’d lost.

“U-Unnh… O-Oh… Ahh…”

The Level 5’s expression was that of a sullied, ruined whore, her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out as she let out lovely moans, as much as she could, panting helplessly as she was ruthlessly dominated. But the stimulation didn’t end with just 10069 burying her cock into Misaka’s wet cunny.

Underneath, Kuroko went to town on Misaka, eating her pussy out and occasionally getting a taste of 10069’s piston, her mind long since broken down and reduced into that of a willing sex slave and driven by the euphoria of touching the real Misaka like this while being ganged up on by her lookalikes.

Her lips made wet smacking sounds as she sucked eagerly on Misaka’s slit, enjoying her body like a buffet, all the while Kuroko’s own body continued to service the Sisters as well, as 18008 anally fucked the teleporter without any mercy, slapping the girl’s ass eagerly before laying both of her hands upon her hips.

All the while, 10420 crawled toward Misaka’s front, her deceptively emotionless exterior betrayed by the intense feeling of lust welling up inside of her. Taking a hold of the hem of Misaka’s uniform vest and the shirt underneath, the Sister pulled her top up, revealing her budding chest underneath, nipples hard as diamond. Licking her lips, she leaned in and clamped her mouth hungrily onto Mikoto’s breast, suckling harshly, eliciting another labored moan from the Electromaster.

Such stimulation threatened to entirely blank out Misaka’s mind, her consciousness melting just as surely as Kuroko’s did when the three futa Sisters had their way with her.

_BZZT! _

By instinct, like the last bits of her conscious mind trying to revolt against her oppressors, small bursts of electricty surged throughout Misaka’s body, like a half-baked attempt to shock the Sisters and Kuroko off, only for it to essentially backfire as the stimulation further fired up her body, keeping her nipples hard and her pussy nice and wet. Truly, she had lost. And she was beginning to like it that way.

The small bolt of resistance only spurred 10069 to thrust harder and faster into her subject however, motivated to more thoroughly break down Mikoto’s mind to make sure she wouldn’t try to resist again. Her grip on Misaka’s neck tightening, she began to pick up her pace, shaking her toned, alluring body to its core with each push, strong enough to send the girl into a deeper daze than she was already in.

_Thwapp thwap smack smack smack! _

As 10069’s hips rapidly pushed in and out of Misaka’s moist hole, pushing her body up with continuous mighty thrusts, the Sister wrapped an arm around the Esper’s waist, holding her in a close embrace to keep her situated on her fat cock, while her other hand reached around, index finger and thumb curling around Misaka’s chin and pulling her head to the side, forcing Mikoto to steel her gaze and look into her own Sister’s eyes.

Dim eyes looked into the Sister’s as the clone’s captivating gaze seemed to overwhelm Mikoto, truly asserting her dominance over her original. “You’re close too, aren’t you, Nee-sama? Let’s cum together, MISAKA says as MISAKA expresses her desire to become one with Nee-sama,” 10069 breathed lustfully.

Before Mikoto could even answer — that is, if she was even capable of producing words — 10069 leaned forward and gave a passionate kiss to Mikoto, tongue first as it dug through Misaka’s lips and into her mouth, dominating her tongue and tasting her saliva. Just as 10069 continued staring into Misaka’s eyes during the kiss, Mikoto herself found herself unable to close her eyes, lured in by her own Sister’s hypnotic gaze.

The prospect of her being so receptive to being dominated, kissed, and fucked by someone who shared her face was like a testament to how far she had fallen so quickly. She may have been among the seven strongest Espers in all of Academy City, but even so, she was no match for the conquering sensation of being opened up by fat futa cocks.

All the while, Kuroko continued eagerly eating out Misaka’s pussy, swirling her tongue around her dear friend’s clit while 10420 became more aggressive with Mikoto’s flat chest, lightly biting and nibbling on her nipples, alternating between the two buds. Misaka’s body truly was being pillaged and pilfered from every corner, her orgasm so painfully close now.

And eventually, it came, just as she did.

“A-Aaaah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!” Misaka screamed, cocking her head back, a lewd ahegao face plastered all over her features as she gave in to the throes of pleasure, definitively surrendering to the ecstasy surging within her as her body sharply stiffened.

Squirting all over Kuroko’s face, Misaka’s pussy juice flooded out, coating 10069’s tip nicely, as though acting as lube that came too late. Kuroko happily drank up Misaka’s juices, lapping it all up like a thirsty dog, a dazed smile tugging at her lips. Her cum tasted so good, so sweet, even better than how Kuroko imagined it tasted in her wettest dreams. She could become addicted to it if she wasn’t already sooner addicted to the Sisters’ cocks, the thick rods still prevalent in her mind as 18008 continued plunging into her ass. And then…

_SPLRRRT! SPLRT PFF! _

It wasn’t much longer afterward until 10069 blew her load as well, firing piping hot servings of her white spooge, filling Misaka up to the brim. Her nether-regions stank of the robust scent of love juices, her own pussy juices and the Sister’s cum mixing together into a rich, salty substance that Kuroko was all too happy to eat up, licking it all up as though it were the finest nectar in all of the city.

The Sister gritted her teeth tightly as her fat, engorged balls exploded and released inside Misaka, her musky cumbags feeling much lighter from there. Their lithe bodies sweating profusely at that point, 10069’s rapid breathing began to relax and slow down as she exhaled deeply, pulling out her dripping cock that began to soften now that it had expelled all of its sexual energy. Tenderly brushing aside some of Misaka’s hair, the Sister turned Misaka’s gaze to face her again and kissed her again, but softer this time, affectionately pecking her lips as she continued staring.

“Nee-sama… We truly are one now, MISAKA says happily as MISAKA hopes for Nee-sama to return the sentiment,” she breathed.

“N-Nn… Y-Yes~” Misaka moaned happily, surrendering to the pleasure with a subservient nod.

Where 10069 took a gentle turn in how she treated Misaka however, 10420 continued to be as cold and domineering as before. Her mouth still attached to Misaka’s chest, the girl brought her hand down to lap up the mixture of her fellow clone’s dick cream and her original’s womanly honey in her index and middle fingers, occasionally teasing Misaka’s outer walls in the process, eliciting a shudder from the worn girl.

From there, 10420 pulled her tongue away from the girl’s small tits and leaned upward, looking down upon the Level 5 and raising her arm up with herself, before inserting her wet fingers into Mikoto’s mouth, eliciting another meek moan as she was forcefed the concoction.

“Who knew Nee-sama would turn out to be such a shameless cumslut? MISAKA taunts as MISAKA has drastically lost respect for Nee-sama,” 10420 spat caustically, but such disdain only made Mikoto wetter, like a good slave would to her mistress.

From behind, 18008, for all the stamina she had, managed to endure longer than 10069, but eventually gave in to the rising explosion in her balls as well, detonating a bomb of lascivious amounts of cum inside Kuroko, wearing out her slender body to its limit, the cocksleeve having worn out its use for the time being.

With a low groan, the young she-stud let out a relieved sigh as she came inside Kuroko, indecent milk leaking out of her ass, before tossing her aside afterward like a toy she had lost interest in, standing back up on her feet and beginning to nonchalantly redress as though it were no big deal, only letting out a pithy sigh.

Like machines, the three Sisters robotically stood up soon afterward, looking down upon the collapsed Mikoto and Kuroko on the ground, cum leaking from their naughty orifices and dripping from their mouths like drool.

“What should we do with them now? MISAKA asks as MISAKA ponders on whether or not to do it again with them,” 10420 wondered.

“It would be fortuitous to keep them on hand, by leash, MISAKA suggests as MISAKA imagines the other bodies we can fill up using them,” 10069 responded, sliding her striped panties back on, the cloth snugly pressing her flaccid cock against her stomach again.

“A definitive conclusion can be reached later. It will depend on how much they want more of us, MISAKA says with disinterest as MISAKA knows they will be crawling back for more later,” 18008 added, and with that, began to walk off, her two Sisters following in earnest behind.

As the two Espers laid upon the ground, discarded like trash, Kuroko couldn’t help but keep a satisfied smile on her face in her lingering daze. She and Mikoto would certainly recover soon enough… and with a new shared hobby that they could indulge in together.

Truly, Kuroko’s dream had come true.


End file.
